


A Moment Alone

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Quickie, Table Sex, War room sex, confident! Cullen, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: "We can't do that here," she says, even though she damn well wants to."Who says we can't?"That's exactly the answer she's looking for.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt. War room quickies. Kind of sequel to "Shapes and Plains"

“Leliana. The Duchess of Allemande will be delighted.”

“Of course you think so Josephine, but should we really anger the Duchess of Lyon and—"

The Inquisitor suppresses her groan as Leliana and Josephine squabble about who all should be invited to the formal party the Inquisition is hosting to commemorate the victory at Adamant Fortress. If it were up to her, she would have a party with her companions and soldiers that involves lots of mead, music and dancing at the Herald’s Rest, but for the Inquisition’s diplomat, such an event simply won’t do. Before this moment with Leliana and Josephine she never would have guessed that there is an art in inviting people to a grand soiree, and now that she knows, frankly, it’s an art that she has no desire to learn. The only person now that is more annoyed at this situation is the man to her left. Currently he’s not even feigning interest as she is. He stands next to her, shoulder against her shoulder.

Her Cullen. Commander of the Forces of the Inquisition. Commander of her heart.

She suppresses her giggle. Maker, the things that man does when he’s out of his armor…

He steals a glance at her, and she bites her lip as Leliana and Josephine continue their heated debate, which now involves the decoration that should be placed in the Great Hall.

“I keep thinking about that other night,” Cullen suddenly murmurs, drawing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

She can feel the subtle pooling at her center as she remembers the night they spent sinning in her room. His mouth, licking her most intimate parts. His demand as he shoved himself inside her. His warm cock, covered in her arousal at her breasts as he moved.

She bites her lip. “So do I,” she whispers, casting a glance at Leliana and Josephine, the two of them still thinking they’re the only two people in the room.  
Cullen starts innocently enough, placing his hand on her back before moving downward, gently squeezing the plump flesh as she inches closer to him.

“This isn’t the Cullen Rutherford I know,” she teases. “Becoming aroused at war table meetings.”

“I wonder how sturdy the table is,” he ponders, mischief in his eyes. 

“We can’t do that here,” she insists, even though she damn well wants to, and she’s often wondered the same thing. It’s her test, her test to see how he’ll react.

He smirks. “Who says we can’t?”

It’s just the answer she wants. “Cullen, we—”

“What do you think Inquisitor?”

Innocently, she blinks at Josephine. “I think whatever you decide will be marvelous Josie,” she responds. “I just remembered something though. There’s some really angry vargehsts in the Western Approach, and Cullen and I need to discuss how to deal with them.”

“I’m sure Leliana can send her scouts too—.”

“Oh, we need to discuss a few other things too, like the trebuchets. They should be calibrated, you know. Dreadfully boring. You all probably wouldn’t like any of it.”

“I…well all right,” Josephine says, heading over to the door. “If you need anything—”

“We’ll come get you then,” Cullen finishes. “Have a good day you two.”

“Enjoy your calibrations,” Leliana says, quite deviously, and taking far too long to close the door on her way out, that the Inquisitor briefly considers tapping her foot against the stone floor and crossing her arms in disapproval.

Thankfully however, the door finally closes. She laughs. “Leliana knows we’re going to fu—ah.”

When Cullen’s lips crash into hers, thoughts of that blasted party, the Inquisition, everything disappear until there’s only one raw, primal need. Cullen and his mouth, Cullen and  
his mouth and hands everywhere. He pins her against the wall, arms and either side of her, his mouth needy and demanding as her hands find the lining of his coat to shake his mantle away. He lets her do all the work as he ravishes her, his momentum breaking for a moment as she removes his vambraces and gloves. She peels off his shirt, and finally he is left in only his trousers and boots, cock rock hard against her hip.

She wears a brown dress, short sleeved, one that bustles and rests to her mid calf, and quickly Cullen hikes it up, and his hand is on her leg, helping her shimmy out of her smalls. His hands grasp at her ankles, traveling up her long and sinewy calf, and she moans when his bearded face deluges her thighs with kisses. Yet when she opens slightly, praying for his mouth at her center, he withdraws, cocky smirk on his face.

“Cullen,” she whines, jutting her pelvis to him, begging for his tongue.

“Desk. Dress off.”

She is a little surprised, but not altogether unpleased at the sudden change of tone. He’s using a tone he often uses for his indolent troops, she realizes. 

Yes, she likes this quite a bit.

Matching his cocky smirk, she sashays toward the desk, making sure to sensually move her hips backward and forward. She considers hoping on for a moment, but instead she stands there, hands on the desk and waits, moaning when he wraps his arms around her. His hand travels down to her clit, and he makes circles as he grinds himself into her rear.

“Cull—” she tries to say, but her orgasm hits her like a wave, the pleasure making her quiver, and she can say no more as Cullen unlaces his breeches and slams himself into her.

She throws her head down on the table, moaning as he thrusts himself inside her. He is all fire and lust, demanding, and she lets him have her here, lost in his moans, and lost in his pleasure.

He pulls her upward and she rises to meet him, his lips on her neck before finding her lips, their kiss tender compared to the rough way he was moving inside her. She pulls away, lifting herself on the desk, and before she can mourn for the loss of his cock he is inside her again, and they become kisses and caresses even as he slams inside her, and when the pad of his thumb rubs at her clit she comes in his arms, and it is not long after that he follows, spilling inside her.

She keeps him there, a loving caress to his face before once more, they kiss.

“Well Commander,” she says when she parts. “Seems that desk is sturdy after all. Though next time you should get on it too. Just to be doubly sure.”

They can’t stop tittering as they dress.


End file.
